


I Will Wait

by QueenHazieOfGotham



Series: Nico's Confusing 95th Birthday And The Following Events [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Confusion, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHazieOfGotham/pseuds/QueenHazieOfGotham
Summary: Nico's birthday is off to a weird start, his boyfriend is very confusing, and it's only 9 am





	I Will Wait

**Author's Note:**

> In dedication to Nico's birthday, I decided to start something that probably no one will have an interest in. It's a ship that I've been super into for forever and I always wanted to write something for it. Here's my excuse. Sorry to anyone who hates it. I'm quite happy. :)

Nico wasn't sure what was happening. His morning started off with a slight shock, although he expected something like the events. Will had come bursting into his cabin by 7 am, rising with the sun as always (not that Will particularly liked it), with a large stack of pancakes completely covered in candles.

"Okay, so, please understand I tried. However, I have learned that it is quite impossible to fit 95 candles onto a stack of pancakes." Will said as he set the very large fire hazard onto Nico's bedside table. Once the pancakes were put down, he leans over and kisses a very confused Nico on the forehead with a large smile. "Happy birthday!"

Nico just continued to look very lost (and adorable, in Will's opinion) while staring at the stack of flaming pancakes. "What?"

Will just chuckled and sat next to Nico on the bed while grabbing the pancakes, very nearly dropping them and setting the bed on fire much to both their horror, and held it up to Nico with a huge smile on his face. "It's your birthday! You only turn 95 once, babe."

Nico just shook his head. "Okay, no. Technically, yes, but please can we just say 17? I will not be seen as a sexual predator for dating you."

Will just laughed and said, "Just blow out the candles before I set something on fire."

Nico finally lost the confused look and smiled as he blew out the candles. After, they both carefully took out all 63 candles (Will tried, he really did) before sharing the stack of pancakes. When they couldn't eat anymore, will pulled out a small yellow box and handed it to Nico.

"Will, we talked about this. No gifts." Nico said with a half-hearted glare sent at his boyfriend.

"I know, but I saw this and just couldn't resist." 

Will looked so excited, that Nico just sighed and opened the gift without arguing further. Will was the only one who could get him to do that.

Upon opening the box, Nico found a thin, braided leather bracelet. In the center was a sun with a smiling skull in the center.

"Will..." Nico said in awe.

Will smiled and said, "It was only, like, four dollars. So, I feel like it hardly coun-"

Will was cut off when Nico threw himself into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

"Thank you." Nico whispered into his boyfriend's neck.

"Of course." Will said and Nico could just here his giant smile in the small whisper as he wrapped his arms tightly around Nico's waist for awhile before pulling back and holding out a larger blue box with a black bow on the top.

"Okay, no. You can get away with one. This though-"

"Isn't from me." Will cut him off. "I was given it with the specific instructions to tell you it was from your _'secret admirer'._ "

Nico looked at him skeptically as he took the box. "So... you just agreed to deliver to your boyfriend... from your boyfriend's secret admirer?"

Will grinned sheepishly and started fiddling with the ring on his center finger. Nico had given it to him on his own birthday. It was an obsidian skull ring with chrysoberyl eyes. Will had picked up the nervous habit shortly after receiving the gift. "So... maybe I wasn't all that intimidated. I know he-they wouldn't steal you from me. He-they sorta... maybe... likethebothofus."

Nico looked at him in stunned silence for a moment before laughing. "You are so bad at this. For one, it's very clear that this  _they_ is a  _he._ Nice try though. Second, what do you mean by likes the both of us?"

Will just stares at Nico for a moment before responding, "I mean exactly what I said. However, can that be a discussion for another time? I'm probably more anxious to see what's in this box than you are."

Nico just scrunched up his face in confusion but nodded nonetheless. He took the box and opened it very carefully. He had a weird thing about ripping open the wrapping like a savage. It threw him off. Inside was a gorgeous helmet made to look like a skull. it was smoothly polished and had so many fine details that Nico wasn't sure where to look first.

"Who was it?" Nico asked, still looking at the helmet in awe.

"Um... well..." Will stuttered out, turning the ring quicker.

Nico put down the helmet and took both of Will's hands in his. "Will, I need to know who it was."

Will gave Nico a shy smile while looking him in the eyes, saying, "The problem is... I may have, might have sworn on the River Styx that I wouldn't tell you."

Nico looked at him in shock before starting, very sternly, "Will..."

Will pulled his hands back and brought them up to his hair. "I was a bit out of it. The guy had just addmitted he felt something for, not only my boyfriend, but me as well. I was in a bit of shock."

Nico started to grow furious. "And the guy still had the nerve to ask you to make that big of a promise?!"

Will quickly reached to grab Nico's hands. "Look, he told me you'd know by the end of the day. I mean... it's left me really confused. I have no clue how it's gonna make you feel. He also said that there's more that I don't know. So, in a way, I'm just as confused."

"No!" Nico said. "I am officially now more confused. There's more?"

Will sighed and took Nico's face in his hands. "Look... can we just enjoy this morning before this actually becomes a problem that we have to deal with? When it becomes fully known, to both of us, then we can deal with it. Can I just enjoy this with you before the unknown happens. Because I'm scared. Right now... I just want this. Us."

Nico looked Will in the eyes for a moment before slowly nodding. "Okay. Us. I can do that."

Will smiles and leans in and slowly kisses Nico before pulling back to say, "Or you could do me." And, yeah. His birthday is off to a weird start, his boyfriend is very confusing, and it's only 9 am. This, though? This he could handle.


End file.
